


Charlotte's Meta-moo-rphosis

by Nsfluffo (Elfluffo)



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Lactation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Species Swap, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfluffo/pseuds/Nsfluffo
Summary: Reed has a special surprise planned for their dear girlfriend Charlotte, one she'll never see coming...
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	Charlotte's Meta-moo-rphosis

Charlotte quickly walked up the steps to her apartment, almost floating as she fluttered her wings excitedly. She knew her partner, Reed, was waiting there, and they had said they had a very special surprise waiting for her. _I wonder if they bought some new sexy lingerie to show off for me… or maybe some new toy for me to use on them…_ Her mind idly wandered to all sorts of fun surprises their partner could have in store, almost walking right past her own door lost in her dirty delusions. She stopped herself, unlocking her door & pushing her way in, eagerly glancing around, expecting to see her partner in some compromising position or skimpy outfit… but only finding them, standing there, in their usual outfit, with their usual warm smile. “Hi hun! So, uh, what's the surprise? Ya said it was, very special right?”

“Yeah Charlotte, it’s very, very special,” they said, chuckling quietly as Charlotte glanced around to try & spot what this surprise was.

“Well, I don’t smell anything special, or hear anything special, or see anything special… yet…” she looked her partner over, as if she was trying to look through their clothes & see if they were hiding lingerie underneath their usual hoodie and jeans.

“Don’t worry hun, I’m sure it’ll feel special once we get to that, but please, be a little more patient, it’s not like the surprise is the only reason I came over.”

“Y-yeah sorry I just, got myself really, really excited thinkin’ about what it could be so I was, really ready for it to be something over the top, y'know?”

Reed chuckled again, “Really, don't worry Char, I’m sure it’ll meet allll your expectations,” they pulled their foot-shorter girlfriend into a hug, kissing her softly on the forehead, making her flutter her wings and hug them tight as well. They grabbed one of Charlie’s claws, leading her by the hand over to her bedroom, opening her bedroom door and ushering her inside before locking the door behind them. 

“Oh so it is that kind of surprise, huh~? So, whaddya have for me babe, some really revealing outfit for me to tease ya in, maybe some really hot restraints, or or..” She turned and saw them holding a collar, one like the one they were wearing, with a big cowbell hanging from the front of it. “Hun is… is that, the surprise? You’re givin’ me, a collar with a cowbell on it?” She stood with her arms hanging limply to her sides, clearly at least somewhat disappointed in their surprise for her.

“What hun, if you wear it we’ll match! Won't that be cute, Char?” they said, moving closer to her, holding the collar up towards her, clasp opened.

“I mean, yeah that would be, kinda cute huh, both of us in matching collars. I just feel like ya got me all fired up just for a cute little gift, locking my door and all,” she said, standing and lifting her head a bit to let Reed put the collar on her. They slowly slipped it around her neck, the cowbell softly jingling as they clasped it on her. The sound of the clasp clicking seemed much louder than Charlotte expected, and she was shocked how snugly the collar fit her. “Hey this is a really good fit, you weren’t measuring my neck in my sleep for this or somethin’, were ya darling?”

“Nope. It's just very special, like I said.” They stood grinning at their bat girlfriend staring up at them, slightly confused by their statement.

“Well, whatever, guess it must be.. Made of some… special materi..a..l…” she spoke slower, feeling the collar seemingly radiate warmth into her body, slowly spreading all over her. “H-hey… honey… wha...t kind of… collar is this… What’s with the.. Warm…. Feelin…” She continued to stammer as the heat grew more intense in spots, her chest, the sides of her head, her ears, her mouth and nose, her tail, her feet, but even more of the warmth seemed somehow concentrated in her fur. “Wh...wh… what is… this doing, babe? It feelss… gooooooood…” she looked down at herself as she slowly mumbled her thoughts, watching in awe as her fur began shifting, patches of her fur darkening into a deeper purple while others lightened to a bright pink, leaving her with a pattern on her body that looked like “a cow… I loooook like… a cow..? Babe is, this collar dooooing… what I think it is?” She seemingly couldn't stop herself from holding the ‘o' sound in her words, shaking her head in slight confusion as her fur finally settled into a purple-pink version of the pattern on a Holstein cow. Her partner simply stood, smiling, planting a kiss on her forehead as she continued staring up at them. “Y-yoooouuu weren't… kidding abouut us… matching, huh…” she felt the points of heat on the sides of her head suddenly intensify, accompanied by the heat in her ears, nose, and mouth all intensifying as well. She felt the sides of her head, noticing something new, little nubs growing rapidly, though this new growth was soon lost in the sensation of her face stretching, her flat bat nose and mouthful of pointed teeth morphing into a cow’s snout and nose, her teeth dulling down to match her steadily more bovine appearance.

“Well, I guess I can’t pretend that this isn't what I’m doing anymore so, yeah Char, we’re really, really gonna match once this collar does its thing~” Reed said, smiling widely at their steadily transforming girlfriend. She was still too lost in the strangely pleasant feeling of having her head almost entirely transform to fully take notice, as her ears shrank and shifted to the sides of her head, flopping down and hanging just beneath her now fully-formed horns. She reached up, feeling all over her new features, especially rubbing her new horns. Before she could even fully adapt she felt the heat in her tail grow immense, feeling it suddenly grow, inch after inch, longer and longer, but also thinner than her stubby tail she once had. She felt as the fur on the tip grew rapidly, filling out til she had a full blown cow’s tail.

“This thing is-nhh… thorouuugh huh?” She flatly stated, pointing to the collar on her neck. “I wonder where yoooouu.. Ugh, yooooooouuuuu… Why can’t I stop, doing that, mooo…” she reached up and covered her mouth after realizing the sound she’d just made. “Oh god, am I gonna just, keep mooing like that, mooooo. Damn it.” Her indignation was cut short by the sudden shift of warmth into her legs, signalling yet another change. Her legs warped and morphed, steadily settling into a digitigrade arrangement, the bizarre sensation of her toes seemingly melding overtaking her as she developed hooves. She took a few tentative steps with her new legs, her hooves clicking a bit against the floor. “Okay, that’s, it right? I’m all done changing yea?" She waited a few seconds, with seemingly no further changes. "So hun, is this everything you wanted out of your special surprise for me, moooo? Turning your girlfriend into a cow just like you?”

“Oh I don't think it's quiiite done yet Charlie dear,” Reed said confidently, looking her over and admiring the changes their collar had already worked on her.

“What do you mean.. Not quite done yet? What else could it change, moooo... It's not gonna make me grow udders or somethin’, right!?” She questioned, looking over her new bovine body to try and think of anything else she could be missing. Her thoughts were interrupted by another sudden surge of warmth from the collar, answering her question for her. “Ohhhhhh fuuck, moooooo, my tits nnnhhhhaaa...” she breathed out between moans as her breasts flooded with warmth, steadily swelling and straining against her shirt. Charlotte’s moans of pleasure were soon joined by the sound of the fabric being pushed to the very limits, asSshe reached up & felt her expanding chest, each breast now nearly the size of her head, her touch seeming to aggravate the growth and sending waves of pleasure through her body, causing her to moo and moan loudly. Tears formed in her shirt, expanding breasts squeezing out through the new openings, the sensation making her moo and moan more and more. Finally her shirt gave way, loudly ripping to shreds as she moaned with equal volume, throwing her head back as the pleasure from her chest being squeezed tight to the shirt overwhelmed her, an orgasm rippling through her body as she soaked her shorts, dropping to her knees on her bedroom floor. “Ohhh ffuucck.. Fuuck… Mooooooo… so… hhaa… that’s what you meant,” she moaned out, cupping her now larger than her own head breasts in her arms.

“Ehehe, yup, I was waiting for exactly that~” Reed said, stepping in closer and groping one of her breasts, causing Charlotte to moan out loudly, and revealing another aspect of her transformation as a trickle of milk leaked from her nipple.

“Ohh mmoooooo…. They feel so… heavy...” She said, breathing heavily as Reed teased her chest. Her bovine beloved gently groped and caressed both of her breasts as Charlotte mooed and moaned, her chest seemingly more sensitive after her explosive growth. They teased and tweaked her nipples, causing the trickling milk to intensify, along with Charlotte’s obscene mooing. 

“Geez, I knew this was gonna make ya milky, but this is excessive hun,” they said, continuing to tease their girlfriend’s nipples, “guess I’ll just have to make sure it doesn't go to waste.” Reed leaned in, hefting one of Charlotte's tremendous breasts so her nipple was in their mouth, before drinking deeply, gulping down mouthfuls of her creamy milk. She felt her whole body shudder with pleasure as she cried out from them lovingly suckling her breast, their rough tongue lapping and teasing at her nipple as they continued to drink from her. Both of their hands were wrapped around as much of her currently being milked breast as they could grab, squeezing and massaging it to milk more from her, each motion drawing more pleased moos and moaned obscenities from Charlotte. They pulled their muzzle away, smiling at her before doing the same to her other tit, suckling and milking at it vigorously, once again leaving Char little more than a shuddering, mooing, moaning mess. She stood there as Reed continued to milk her breasts, her legs quivering from the pleasure of having her now-over sensitive and over productive breasts teased, milked, and suckled from, her panties steadily becoming more and more soaked in her juices. 

“B-babe I was... Mooooo… already horny coming back here… so this is j-hhaaa... Just adding more and more on top…” she stammered out, barely holding together under the assault on her chest.

“What are you trying to say hun? You want something more than this already~?” they asked, stopping their onslaught momentarily.

“Y-yes… please just… Moooooo... Do something, I need… I need...-”

“I’ll give ya what you need Char, buuut…”

“Bu-but what, moooo?”

“You gotta do something more for me first, okay? All this milking has me feeling a bit, uh, stiff, so if you could just-”theey steadily stood up from where they had been milking her on the floor, a hand moving to cup their own crotch “help me out with this, hun…” She slowly obliged, unzipping their jeans & pulling out their length, staring up at them with need in her eyes, blushing. “Good cow~” they said, running a hand through her hair as they finished the job, unbuttoning their pants and dropping them along with their underwear around their ankles. 

“S-so what, are ya gonna pay me back for all the times I’ve used your handlebars, huh? Mmmooooo...” She tried to taunt and tease back at them, only to moan out a moment later as they reached down and teased one of her nipples.

“No dear, not yet at least. First I wanna get some more fun out of your… growth~” they whispered slyly, their hard cock eagerly awaiting Charlotte’s attentions. Without another word, she took her breasts in her hands, holding them up and squeezing her massive tits around their shaft, completely engulfing it in her soft flesh before rubbing along their length. Even doing this much set fire to her nerves, making her continue her moaning and mooing as she slowly massaged Reed’s length with her tits. They took it upon themself to aid her in her efforts, cupping her breasts in their hands around her hands, squeezing them tighter around their cock, before thrusting into Charlotte’s tits, causing her to cry out in pleasure and causing her swollen boobs to spurt more milk. Charlotte moaned out loudly as Reed continued thrusting into her breasts, over and over, fucking her oversized tits, Charlotte slipping one of her hands free and stuffing it into her shorts, fingering herself needily as her chest was thoroughly used. Reed grunted as they kept slapping their hips against her breasts, moving faster and driving Charlotte wild, their thrusts growing more erratic and wild as Charlotte’s mooing and moaning became constant, her needy pumping of her fingers into her moist sex combined with the jolts of pleasure from having her sensitive tits pounded nearly driving her over the edge. 

“F-f-fuuuuuck babe, moooo, I’m about to- hhuuaa… I’m gonna- nhh.. cumm…”

“Mhh.. Me too Char~ Get ready hun~” they said, thrusting harder into her breasts, causing her to moo out in shock, and driving her over the edge, her moo growing long and frantic as she rode what could easily be her third orgasm of the night out. Reed made one last thrust, cumming hard into Char’s cleavage, her leaking milk mixing with their cum dribbling from between her breasts. 

“Mhh.. Holy fuck hunn… you really wanted to fuck my… nnnhhhh… moooo… big cow tits, huuh…” she breathed out, still reeling in her orgasmic glee.

“Yeah I did, hun… and now like I said,” they pulled their length from between Char’s udders, their hands brushing a few errant strands of hair out of her face before they continued, “I’m gonna pay you back with these handlebars of yours~” they gripped her horns tight, causing her to moo out once more, giving them a perfect opening to stuff their girlfriend’s mouth. Her moo turned to a sputtering moan as Reed pulled her head forward, hilting in her mouth before slowly drawing her back, steadily fucking the former bat’s mouth, her expression growing more placid as she settled into sucking their dick. “Mm... Fuck hun… now I know why you make me eat you out like this so often, being in complete control like this is… nngghh… exciting~” she weakly moaned in response, her tongue lapping at their length, drawing more huffs and pants of approval from her lover. They thrusted their hips into her mouth, her eyes rolling back as she kept sucking and lapping away, lovingly obeying her partner’s whims. As Reed steadily fucked her mouth, enraptured by her rough tongue brushing against their length, Charlotte mooed and moaned, the vibrations around their dick driving them to pump in and out faster and harder, hunching over her head for better leverage to pull her into their wild thrusts. Their rapid, unrelenting thrusts continued until they finally cried out, tugging Charlotte into one final thrust & filling her mouth with their cum, which she swallowed down without a second thought, her rough tongue drawing drooly moans from her partner as she cleaned their tip. “Fuck… that's so fun… you were totally mine… hhhaa...” Reed lazily mumbled as they loosened their grip on Char’s horns. She pulled back, slowly, softly kissing the head of their shaft before panting and staring up at them.

“Mooohhhaa…. Reedy that was, incredible… thank you for the surprise dear, I loved-”

“Oh Char, do you really think I’m through~?” Reed interrupted her, gently guiding her to her feet and over to her bed before laying her on her back.

“Y-you have more in you, b-babe?” Charlotte stammered, excited by the prospect of more to come but a bit shocked at her partner's stamina. Reed quickly pulled her shorts off, climbing up onto the bed and practically into her lap. They scooched her further into the middle of the bed, their hands gripping her ankles as they pinned her down. She shuddered and moaned as Reed’s length teased her lips, her lover gently grinding against her pussy. “Mhhff.. Fuck… babe.. Mmoooooo… ffuck meee…” They needed no further pushing, plunging their cock into her in one thrust, causing her oversized bovine tits to once more trickle milk as they bounced from the motion, and she mooed and gasped in pleasure. They wasted no time in giving Char exactly what she so desired, pumping their dick in & out of her dripping pussy, wrapping their lips around one of her heaving breasts and suckling more of her sweet milk. She squirmed beneath them as they steadily pounded into her, her face completely blissed out as she was bred. 

“Feelin’ that good, eh Char~?” they teased, slightly upping their pace. She could only moo in response, Reed once again suckling at her teat, every mouthful of her milk seeming to drive them to move faster, fuck her harder. She cried out, desperately trying to take some kind of control, grabbing at their ass, at their thighs, only to have Reed slap against her with another thrust, causing her to lose her grip and give back in to the pleasure. The sound of body against body filled her room, punctuated by the jingle of a cowbell, the moos and moans of a bat-turned-bovine being bred, and the huffing and panting of her beloved cow as they ruthlessly drilled her. 

“Hhuaa... Mooo… fuuuck… babe this is so good... Don't stop.. Mooooooo~!” Charlotte barely managed to attain some form of composure, quickly losing it when Reed responded with a series of rapid-fire thrusts, causing Char to babble out moo-laden obscenities as her eyes rolled back in her head. She gripped the sheets on her bed tight, the frame rocking beneath the two of them noisily as her partner continued their onslaught. Reed’s thrusts were slowly becoming more erratic and emphatic, their girlfriend being little more than a mooing, moaning mess at their mercy pushing them nearly to their limit. But what finally pushed them over that limit was Charlie herself, as she reached her own limit, her voice rising into an unbreaking moo-moan as her pussy tightened around Reed’s length, spurts of her girlcum trickling down to the sheets as her breasts spurted more of her milk to match. The tightening around their cock, as well as their girlfriend’s completely fucked-silly expression and powerful moaning, pushed Reed into a final series of quick, deep thrusts before emptying their balls deep inside Charlotte, filling her generously. The warm cum filling her brought another moan forth from deep within her, one of her hands finally loosening from her sheets to push back her hair. Almost as if on cue, Reed pressed as deep as they could, letting her swollen tit fall from their mouth as they kissed Charlotte, making out with her as they both enjoyed the throes of their shared orgasm. Their rough tongues wrapped over and around each other, locked together in this moment of pure bliss and love. When they finally broke their kiss, a strand of saliva hanging between them, Reed slowly rolled over off of them, laying on their back next to the totally lost in pleasure form of their girlfriend, her beloved's mess leaking from her. The two of them were totally spent, only barely managing to lock hands before passing out in their shared mess.

Charlotte woke with a start, glancing around in a half-awake haze, reaching up to scratch her ears. Her mind was suddenly fully alert as she realized her ears were their usual foot tall batty selves, her hands moving to find that she had changed back into a bat, and that Reed’s gift was nowhere on her person. She briefly wondered if the whole experience had just been a dream, not seeing their partner either, til she spotted them sitting by the door to her room in a little chair. “So that did happen then… moomph-!” She covered her mouth instantly, staring shocked at her partner. They coyly held up the collar she had been wearing and jingled the bell on it before speaking.

“Sorry hun, guess the mooing bit isn't gonna wear off for a while, ehe..”

“Moooo….. Well.. I guess I just have to deal with it then. But uh. What are you… gonna do with the collar… mooo…”

“Its a gift! So it's staying with its new owner, naturally~” they teased, slipping it into the same drawer as Charlotte’s underwear. She blushed and looked away, fantasizing about using it again in the future.

“Th-that's what I hoped you’d say… thanks for that, surprise hun, you were right. Moooo… I did love it.” They walked over to Char, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I loved it too babe, I loved it too.”

“You weren't plannin’ on, leavin’, right?”

“Char if you're asking if I’m up for another round, then no-”

“N-no I just.. Wanna cuddle.” They smiled at her before climbing into bed with her again, kissing her on the neck & holding her tight. She fluttered her wings as she wrapped her arms around them as well, and they both drifted off back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little horny story I wrote for me & one of my partners hehe.


End file.
